


Pick Me

by Blossomdail



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomdail/pseuds/Blossomdail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Can u do an sq 3b beginning where emma found out gina is with robin and em said the lines from greys "pick me. Choose me. Love me." Please? Thank youuu ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this way before I started watching Grey's anatomy so at the time I never heard of this speech. I'm sorry if this doesn't turn out how it was supposed to be.

Anger bubbled over Emma as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. This was wrong. So wrong. She slammed through the door's of the Rabbit Hole and practically flung herself on a stool. "Get me whatever's the strongest," she ordered.

The drink was placed in front of her and she washed it down and ordered another. By the time she drowned it she was feeling fuzzy. Somebody sat down next to her but she didn't pay attention to who it was, instead demanding another drink.

"Something upsetting you, sister?"

Emma turned her head to see Grumpy, a drink in his own hand, eyebrow raised. "You wanna know what's wrong?" she slurred, already sipping her third drink. "I'll-I'll tell ya what's wrong. Re-gean-a."

Grumpy's hollow laughed focused Emma on who she was actually talking to. "So what about her?"

"Robean," Emma growled, a bit of spittle leaving her face. "They think . . they can just walk all over town . . . be happy. Fuck!" She was pretty sure she was making no sense at all, but who cared? She was pissed. She was upset. And jealous. Unbelievably jealous.

"So, let me get this straight." Grump paused. "Or gay. You like Regina and you're upset she's dating Robin?"

"I do . . . not like her. I loveeeeee her!" Emma closed her eyes, hiccuped, and grabbed her drink.

"Why don't you tell her?'

"Ca-cuz she ha-has Robean!" Emma finished the rest of her drink and ordered another one.

"Woah there, sister." Grumpy grabbed the drink from Emma's hand. "I think you had enough. Anyway, you should tell Regina how you feel."

Emma frowned before a sloppy grin swept over her face. "You know what? I-I will!" She shakily got to her feet and threw a couple of twenties down, too much for her bill but whatever.

She was already out the door when Grumpy yelled, "I didn't mean now!"

The pouring rain drenched Emma from head to toe, but she didn't care. Her brain was on one thing and one thing only: get to Regina's. She needed to talk to Regina. And if she had to walk, then god damnit, she will!

After an hour of walking, she found herself at Regina's mansion. She knocked hard on the door. "Regina!" she screamed. "It's Emma!" There was no answer. Emma tried again. "Re-gean-a! It's Emma! We need to talkkk!"

"Miss Swan!" The front door flew open and an angry Regina stood in the doorway. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"I love you." Well, that wasn't exactly how she planned on saying that, but oh well.

"Miss Swan, are you drunk?"

"Don't call me Miss Swan," Emma ordered. "And I'm only a little drunk. But I still love you."

Regina took in Emma' dripping wet frame and drunken state. She sighed and ushered the girl in. "Miss Swan, are you okay?"

"No, I am not okay!" Emma took off her coat and sneezed. "You and Robean . . together. It's sick."

"Miss Swan-"

"Emma! My name is Emma! And I love you."

Regina didn't know how to feel. Here was the person she most hated telling her she loved her . . . Regina closed her eyes. "Emma, you need to get out of those clothes. You'll freeze."

"Aren't you listening?" Emma cried, stepping towards Regina. "I love you. Why are you dating Robin? He doesn't love you like I do." Tears welled in her eyes. "Please, Regina . . . please pick me. Choose me." She lowered her voice. "Love me."

Without waiting for an answer, Emma kissed the other girl. It was sloppy and wet, and very uncoordinated, but it was the best kiss Emma ever had. And for a few minutes, a few glorious minutes, Regina didn't pull away.

Until she did. She was crying. "I'm dating Robin."

"Dump him. I love you, Regina." Emma grabbed Regina's hands into her own. "I love you since I first saw you. Pick me. Please." She kissed her again, and this kiss was ten thousand times better.

And this time Regina kissed back.


End file.
